1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined package and/or storage container and a device utilized in the cooking of the food product in a manner which automatically adds predetermined additives such as spices in preselected amounts to the food product during the cooking process wherein the package and contained food products may be taken directly from a storage facility, such as a freezer, and placed in a cooking utensil for heating and cooking thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container and packages used for the storage and subsequent cooking of food products are of course well known in the art. Such devices which allow prolonged storage as well as facilitate cooking of the product are particularly popular in today's modern rapid paced society. The sophistication of prior art devices of this type even provide for the addition or regulation of flavoring to the food products being cooked as well as providing the substantially concurrent cooking of different portions of the same food product or meal.
The following U.S. Patents are representative of relatively modern advances in the prior art relating to the above set forth subject matter and include the patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,094 to Rogers et al; 4,133,896 Standing et al; 4,143,165 Daswick; 4,154,860 Daswick; 4,172,903 Daswick; and 4,299,851 Lowe. Of the above, the Daswick patents show the adding of condiment to the food product during the cooking process and the heating of one product serving to aid in the heating of an adjacently packaged product through the passage of heated or pressurized gases. Also, the patent to Lowe shows a flavoring dispenser which may be added to cooking food.
It is readily apparent therefore that the prior art structures directed to both storage and subsequent cooking as well as the additions of condiments, flavorings, juices, gravies, etc. which are added to cooking products in order to increase the overall flavoring or desirability thereof are well known. However, the prior art still appears to be absent any type of selective seasoning in terms of adding one or all of a variety of additives, including spices, flavorings, juices, gravies, etc. to a food product, during the cooking thereof. Such additives or flavorings could be added in preselected and regulated amounts during the entire cooking process so as to expose the food product to the desired additives for a prolonged period. Also, this could be accomplished automatically without need of constant care or adjustment by the user of the device. In addition to the above, a preferred device, container or package should also be specifically structured to serve as a storage container and/or ultimate retail packaging of the subject food product and additives and therefore be relatively condensed in size and shape while at the same time providing an attractive and more importantly functional product to accomplish the intended result.